1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding top for a passenger vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 13 710 A1 discloses a folding top for a passenger vehicle with a folding top linkage and a foldable folding top cloth that is supported by the folding top linkage. The folding top is shiftable from a closed position into a storage position in which the folding top is accommodated in a receiving space covered by a folding top compartment cover. The folding top compartment cover has two lateral, longitudinally directed, raised buttresses, and a section of an engine hood is arranged between the buttresses. Furthermore, DE 10 2004 004 467 A1 discloses a vehicle with a double buttress folding top that has a corner bow to form the frame of a rear window. A folding top compartment cover is sealed against the rear window when the roof arrangement is in the closed position. Molded bodies mounted on the corner bow are provided for shaping the buttresses.
It is the object of the invention to provide a folding top for a motor vehicle with buttresses arranged on the rear side of the vehicle and that are positionable in a simple manner in a closed position and a storage position.